crstfandomcom-20200213-history
Bodies
It was 10:00 pm; I had had a very long day at the office. I drove home, struggling to keep my eyes open, I was exhausted. When I finally got to my house, I was just about ready to go to bed. It was a typical Florida house, two stories, a good number of rooms, but I liked it anyways. It was all I could afford when coming here, before I got my new job. I was so tired, this day had been absolutely exhausting, I had to do a lot of things, but now I could just rest. I walked through my dark house, turning on some lights to see where I was going. As I navigated through the house, I finally found my bedroom. The bed was a king sized bed, nightstands on both sides, a dresser with a TV on top of it in the front, a closet to the right, and a bathroom to the left. I could never have afforded all of this before, I’m glad I came here. I soon started preparing my bed for sleep, and once finished, I lie down upon it and pulled the covers over me, falling asleep almost instantaneously. I woke up in the morning feeling refreshed. That sleep was truly needed. I got out of bed, had breakfast, took a shower, got dressed, you know, the usual morning routine. When I was just about to leave the house to go to work, I heard something. It sounded like, something falling off a shelf, something that fell with a large thud. Most eerie of all, it came from my closet. At this point, I was afraid to move. What was it in my closet? I put on the clothes in my dresser, so I didn’t even think about the closet. I eventually snapped out of it and went to investigate. I entered my room, walking up to the closet. When in front of my closet, I got an uneasy feeling, a feeling of fear. I reluctantly grabbed the doorknob, turned it, and opened it. What I saw scarred me. What fell out of my closet, was a girl, about 15 years of age. She appeared to have a gash in her head and multiple stab wounds in her chest. The gash in her head looked like it was caused by a blunt object. The most disturbing part about it, she had a look of pure horror on her face. Her mouth was fixed into a scream as her eyes were as wide as can be. There appeared to be what looked like the residue of tears running down her cheeks. I just stood there for a moment, just gaping in horror, in shock. Who could have done this!? Why did they put it in my house!? I ran to my kitchen and grabbed my phone. I dialed the police and told them to come as soon as possible. The police came later on that morning, I showed them the body. They put the body in a bag and carried it off with them. The police Chief then came up to me. “Do not worry sir.” He said to me. “We will investigate the body and find out who did this. In the meantime, just take it easy and lock all of your doors before bed.” That was exactly it though; all of my doors were locked last night. Whoever did this must know how to pick locks. The only thing is, who was this guy? What did he want with me? I decided to take off from work today, but some other guy said he would take my shift for today. I just spent the day in disbelief. I just don’t know how this could even be. That poor girl, she did not have to have her life taken. Her family must be in so much sadness. How could someone do something so terrible? Night soon fell, I went to bed. I lay awake for a bit, worried about that killer. Why did he bother with putting the girl in my closet, but not bother with killing me? The more I thought about it, the more worried I became. Before I even knew it, slumber came upon me. The next morning, I woke up and searched my room. Fortunately, there was nothing to be found. I was relieved at this and decided to continue on with my morning. I began my routine, but soon noticed something; the power in my house was off. I haven’t noticed due to the sunlight be my light. So I went into the basement to check out the fuse box. Now I don’t have any windows in my basement, so there was no light when the power was out. I grabbed a flashlight and went into the basement to find the all of the switches on the fuse box were turned off. I was puzzled by this and turned them on. That was a huge mistake. Right as the lights in the basement turned on, bodies. There were just bodies of many people everywhere in the basement. There were some with slashes and stab wounds on them, some were sliced and gutted. The most disturbing one was this body of a man, about 25 years of age. He had been sliced and cut multiple times with what appeared to be by a jagged knife, his limbs were cut open with the muscle pulled out, and his throat had been slit. Whoever did this, he wanted to torture this man before killing him. He wanted this man to feel great pain before dying a slow and painful death. I just stared in awe. There was blood and organs everywhere on the basement floor, just poor souls who were tortured and killed by this sadistic fuck, all with looks of terror and pain on their faces. Who did this!? No sane man could have done this! I heard my phone ring upstairs, I ran up to get it, not wanting to be in this room from Hell anymore. I picked it up; it was the Chief of police. They got DNA results on who killed that girl, and probably all of those people. It was me. How? How did it come to this? I had it all. I had a great house, a great and successful job as a doctor, I had a great new life, and I ruined it. All of these years, I was a monster; I was a man who could have been a danger at any given moment. I never felt anything in my youth, so why did this have to happen now? I am unfit for society, unfit to be called a human being. I am in an asylum now, and now I am a patient to other doctors. They have alerted my family, so they have come to visit. I waited in my room before they arrived, only until they announced my name. “Dr. Henry Jekyll, you have visitors.” Category:Mental Illness Category:Dismemberment